The journey continues
by MasterFran
Summary: My ideas what happend after the second movie. FanFiction has some parts from other stories. (My first FanFiction, enjoy) Have fun with the adventures of Fran and Stan, the Twins of Flint and Sam. Two young inventors have a great journey...
1. The journey continues

**Before you read, noted the following:**

**My stories based partially on the stories "The day New York stood still" by Sam Sparks and Rudy, the redbeaked ratbird" by Cody the Maverick.**

**I don't own the stories, please read them first for Background.**

**I don't own CWACOM and CWACOM 2.**

**The rest belongs to me :D.**

**Now enjoy, there will be more chapters:**

Since the return from San Franjose life was a roller coaster ride.

The construction of Sparkswood that Flint, Sam and their friends have begun, came to a standstill for two months as Sam was seriously injured during an earthquake in New York.

She survived with luck her injuries; her punctured lung, which nearly cost her life, was healing well.

Because multiple fractures in her legs, she could only move three months in a wheelchair.

So that was not enough: One presented at the emergency operation firmly on top of that Sam was pregnant since 8 weeks.

To Flint and Sam's great relief, the fetus survived the risky surgery.

The two had been married for a month; so close came the two to since the fall of LIVE Corp. and the earthquake in New York.

On the wedding day Sam was already able to walk with her leg braces on crutches.

A few days later Sparkswood was finally finished; the friends have met, despite Sam's accident, very hard to make progress.

Sam had to hidden in Flint's lab coat around not to show her face, as Brent and Earl carrying her brought in her new empire: the weather Tower of Sparkswood, a gem of Swallow Falls.

Flint and Manny had it equipped with the best technology and set up another compartment for Astronomy on the top floor of the tower.

Many of the old LIVE Corp. Workers changed according to Swallow Falls into the weather station where Flint had transferred the full management to Sam.

Among them were Woolf, the man with his idea pants, Flinty McCallahan and Louise, the last leader of Chester V's Sentinel …

All the inhabitants of Swallow Falls returned to the island where Earl was appointed as the new mayor and chief policeman of the city and Sparkswood.

The city, that was buried under the foodimal jungle, was exposed, new houses were built.

The Baby Brent sardines factory opened again under the direction of Flint's father Tim Lockwood.

He and his best friends, the pickles, recently opened a fishing school where Tim taught his friends fishing; proud to be able to pursue his old fisherman life.

This morning, four months after the earthquake, the sun shone warmly down from heaven on the newly built Swallow Falls.

Flint and Sam were alone on a trip, but Sam repeatedly stumbled on their hike.

It were the first days where she loaded her legs without crutches and leg braces.

It was hard for her, but she gritted her teeth, despite Flint's big worries, and kept pace with him.

Flint's goal was the great plain where he had invited Sam to an "event" for almost two years earlier.

Using a new software Flint was able to control his FLDSMDFR, that Machine who had created the foodimals and the whole new landscape, so that he produced food or foodimals at the right time.

It had three days to prepare the jello castle again so as it stood before the food storm.

At the rise in the last few meters Sam finally collapsed in the grass, holding her legs.

This track was too much strain on her weak shins.

"Come on Sam, get up, equal we have it done. Just a few more feet. ", said Flint, who had gone into a crouch beside her.

"This no longer works ..." Sam replied weakly, as she tried to charge her legs again, only to break down again.

"Why must I be the truck again?" Flint asked with a grin, then he lifted Sam up (she felt for him only half as much weighed as before the accident) and carried her the last few meters up the slope.

When Sam saw the new castle she could not believe her eyes.

"What do you say? Almost as good as the last one?" Flint asked her softly.

"Awesome! Even better, I'd say. ", cried Sam excited, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Not so hasty, Sam. Now I have to get you up there, somehow... "muttered Flint, during Sam broke out in a chuckling laughter.

"Just laugh, you lame," he hissed, while Flint deposed Sam outside the castle and went straight into the Jell-O.

"Flint," she asked confused, as it was the first time.

At the same time His hand came out of the jelly, grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him.

After what felt like an eternity Sam was able to take a breath again, and she just stared at the interior design again.

It had remained practically unchanged, but it was still amazing how Flint had done everything here from a pile of jelly. Only for her.

"Jumping around is probably not good, right?", asked Flint skeptical while he looked at her trembling knees.

"Can you bend before bend away my legs.", Sam said sadly and stumbled into his arms.

Flint hugged her tightly, then sprinted to the wall.

"Who is the first at the top?" He challenged her, climbing up the jelly wall.

Sam narrowed her eyes amused.

After three months wheelchair and a month packed in leg braces, running was perhaps not her area of expertise; on top of it, she was still wearing a five-month-old unborn child through the neighborhood (her baby bump was now clearly visible than in the past few months, and now the rest of Swallow Falls knew it).

But though a lot of sliding in a wheelchair, Sam get skinny but astonishingly strong arms.

In no time she took Flint to three-quarters of the distance again.

"Who is here now the lame you frozen electron?" She teased Fint that stuck two meters away in the wall.

"You're lousy, Samantha Sparks," he called back laughing while he and Sam broke through the roof to the next floor.

Flint gently took her out from the pile of jello and beside him on the bench at the big window where a stunning sunset let the landscape glowing.

Sleepy Sam leaned her head on his shoulder and Flint took his arms around her.

"Can you remember the last time where we were sitting here?"

"Pretty good, in fact." Sam said. "You have me put on my glasses and braided me a ponytail of jello. And advised me just to be myself. When I really could see you for the first time, I was kind of in love."

"Me either. But I already had a crush on you since you slammed your heels into my eyes at the dock, the first time we met. "

Sam chuckled "I was so frightened back then, I've admired you because of your inventions, I poisoned you because of your rocket as you rammed me the camera in the face before, and then I would have called you completely crazy when it rained Cheeseburgers."

"In this regard I am not changed much." Flint said, and gave Sam, who dozed off gradually, a kiss.

"We are not the only ones from Swallow Falls, where a junior is on the way." He said proudly.

"Really? Who else? "Sam asked with her eyes already closed.

"Rudy, my ratbird with the red beak. His partner Ann-Marie has laid eggs yesterday. In an approximate month it's time."

Sam opened her eyes a bit. "I'll can't wait ..." she muttered, then sleep pulled her into the depths.

Flint brushed a strand that had come loose from her ponytail back behind her ear.

"Sleep well, Sam."

When Flint threatened after an hour to sleep himself, he decided to call Manny.

After ten minutes, Manny flew with the orangutan Barb and his lab partner Steve using the old LIVE Corp.-planes to the upper window, where Flint climb with the deeply sleeping Sam in his arm behind Barb and flew in the direction of his house.

With a loving glance at Sam Flint thought about the past days, weeks, months and years:

_My name is__Flint__Lockwood__. __I __am a proud__citizen __of Swallow Falls__, __a __small exotic__island in the __Atlantic Ocean. My __Mum had __firmly __believed that __one day __I will create __something significant__. __I have more than __just my __greatest invention__, __the __FLDSMDFR__. __I have friends, __the best __in the world. I have the best __wife __far and wide __in this universe. __In a few __months, I __myself am __a father. I and __Sam __have our own __laboratory. And we __join Forces __of friendship __saving __the island from __Chester __V__, __and it __were my friends__, which eventually __meant __more to me than __inventions or __idols._

**Small foretaste, looking for the next chapters, hope you like it.**


	2. A new Generation

**Next Chapter, takes place one month later**

"SAM! Get up, but quickly it is important, "Flint's reputation boomed down from the meteorological tower on the house of the Lockwoods.

"Five more minutes ..." Sam muttered sleepily to herself and pulled the blanket over his head.

Now also her cell phone rangs loud and shrill on the bedside table.

Sam yawned loudly and groped blindly around until she found the cell phone.

"Flint, it is 4:30 clock in the morning, damn ..." she thought yet, then she picked up the phone.

"Sam, come immediately to the meteorological tower, it really is abnormally important!" Flint yelled into the phone (you could also hear it from outside through the closed window).

"Why? What's so important at this time? "

Flint tried to take clear words: "The time has come ... eggs hatched ... Rudy and Ann-Marie chicks ..."

Sam no longer listened to the rest of. "I'll be there in a second! "She shouted into the phone, hung up and threw the blanket to the bed end.

Like wildfire she grabbed her glasses and tied her hair, tousled from sleep, quickly together into a ponytail.

"Saspa? " Squeaked something on the ground.

Sam looked down and saw Barry, slumbering in her turquoise bathrobe on the carpet.

"I'm sorry Barry when I have to wake you up now but it's important."

The strawberry complains as Sam threw up the robe, on which he had just slept, from the floor and pulled him quickly over her pajamas.

"N-Woo?" Barry called loudly and clung to Sam's shoulders.

"Ok, my little one, then come with me. But we must hurry. "

Sam was after six months of pregnancy a little out of breath but she ran like an idiot with Barry on her shoulders of the "Sparkswood" lab and pounding, trembling with effort, her fist on the elevator door.

Once at the top Flint was already waiting in the passage to the meteorological station (at the top of the tower).

"Soon it's time!" He grabbed her wrist and drew her along behind him into the station.

Everything was dark. Only at the large observation window was a small floor lamp and a huge full moon additional donated light.

Rudy and Ann-Marie, the ratbirds, sat close together on the window ledge and stared on their three large eggs, which had deep cracks already and swayed back and forth.

Sam grabbed her own camera and Flint, who was sitting on an office chair, took her on his lap while Barry on Sam's shoulder jumping wild up and down.

"There, look," Sam whispered, during the first egg slowly broke up.

First a small leg, then another broke through the egg shell until there was a loud crash and a small peeping ratbird slipped out of the egg.

It was tiny, like Rudy as a little chick. His little body was covered with a light gray fluffy fur and with wide eyes the little chick first stared at Flint and Sam, then at his joyful parents Rudy and Ann-Marie.

"It's a girl." Flint said with a big grin on his face while the next egg broke up and another light gray chick plopped onto the ledge.

"Another girl." Sam completed Flint's thoughts, while all stared at the third egg that was wildly wobbling.

Finally, the shell cracked and the last chick, a larger and very dark gray with an orange beak, was born.

"And finally, a male. Congratulations Rudy to your new family. "Flint said, stroking the head of the redbeaked ratbird, who eagerly cleaned the fur and the small stub wings of his chicks along with his partner Ann-Marie.

"They are so cute! How will you name these little ones? "Sam asked as she crossed her fingers with Flints and tried to hold back the tears of joy.

"The girl with the gray-yellow beak shall be called Nera." Flint decided, as he ran a finger over the little chick's fluffy head and the fluffy little ears.

"May I call the little one Carla, that one with the shiny yellow beak?" asked Sam, while the second female nibbled happy with the tiny beak on her finger. When little Carla climbed on her hand and rubbed her tiny head on, Sam began to cry.

"Then this little rascal called Richi." Flint took up the little male that lolled on his hand.

"The names are great, what do you think, guys?" Sam whimpered and looked at Rudy and Ann-Marie; an affirmative "CWA" gave of themself.

Flint pressed Sam closer to him, while the little Carla and the little Richi had fallen asleep on their hands now, and involuntarily he had to remember what it was like to be a father himself in a few months.

**Look for the next chapter**


	3. Birth to death

**Ok guys, this Story was hard, but i finished it in one week.**

**Here we go:**

It was at night after 11o' clock as Flint put his welder at side and proudly stepped back to admire his work to.

It almost needed a month to finish "Flying Car III.".

His last model "Flying Car II" was so damaged after the food storm that it was completely useless.

Thoughtful compared Flint the car several times with the pre-made sketches; it was just perfect.

He looked at his watch and it was close to midnight.

He would Sam and the others present the new car, and make a test flight with Manny tomorrow. Even Steve would have his fun.

Flint slowly made his way home through the dark streets.

He was so tired that he nearly could not discover the way of 200 meters.

Arrived at home Flint took the back door, which he had specially built for such cases in the night so as not to wake Sam.

He did not turn on the lights on the corridor; he just thought only to throw himself next to Sam on the bed and to sleep forever.

In the room, he could just see the outline of the bedpost as his feet gave way under something slippery.

With a cry Flint fell headlong to the ground. His knee hurt so much.

With his fingers he could feel a sharp object that had been drilled into his knee.

Hastily Flint shut on the light with his free hand.

A sharp shard had dug in Flint's knee, he pulled it out quickly.

But this was not what made Flint fear most at this moment.

Sam was not here. He also saw that Barry not sleep on his sleeping place, he also was missing.

"Sam?" Flint called softly through the corridor. An agonizing groan was the response from the door of the bathroom, followed by an agitated squeal that could only belong to Barry.

Flint ran to the door and pushed it open with his uninjured leg.

Sam knelt on the floor, her head half in the toilet seat while she vomited again.

Barry ran anxiously beside her in a circle and when he saw Flint over to him and tugged at his pants.

"N-Woo, N-Woo, help!"

"Sorry Barry, not now!" Impatient Flint kicked him with one foot aside and ran to Sam.

"SAM! Oh my God. "As her bout subsided he grabbed her under the arms and leaned her on the wall next to the door.

Trembling Sam clawed at Flint's arm as a new spasm ran through her body.

Cold sweat ran down her face from, she was pale as a corpse and had dark circles under her glassy eyes.

How long was that so? As she clutched the swollen belly with a cry of pain Flint knew at once what was wrong with her.

"Do not worry Sam, I'll get help. You can do it! ". Then Flint left her alone and ran out of the house back to the lab.

Without slowing, he broke through the glazed entrance door and on the other side of the reception area rang the sirens.

"INVADERS!" Yelled a voice.

"IMMEDIATE HANDS ON THE BACK! AND NO WRONG MOVE! "

Earl! The guard was standing with a gun in front of Flint and only three seconds later he realized who he had there before him.

"Flint Lockwood, are you stupid?! To riot at midnight here in your lab and ..."

Flint did not let him finish.

"Earl, I do not have time for this crap! Sam is in labor, you Deadhead! "

Earl paused instantly and dropped his gun, only to command wild.

"Alert RED! Baby Alert! "

Manny and Brent suddenly appeared in the broken door.

"What baby?" slurred Brent.

"Sam's baby you idiot! We must bring them to the hospital immediately or she falls apart!" Flint screamed hysterically.

"I'll get her. I once tamed Regina at Cal's birth, but I'm warning you. Women become beasts!"  
"The door is still open! Sam is in the bathroom! "Flint called after him, as Earl was almost out of sight.

Manny shook his head in disbelief. "Where should we take her to the hospital? The clinic in Swallow Falls is still a construction site, we can check off! "

"What should we do then? Something goes horribly wrong with Sam! Where we get help? "Flint asked frantically.

Manny was serious. "If she wants to survive this ordeal unscathed, only remains for us one chance."

"What is it?" asked Brent after.

"We fly to New York!"

"WHAT? New York? "Flint could not believe his ears.

"Flint, this is our only chance! New York Hospital was spared by the earthquake. We get that together. "

"With my "Flying car III."? I did not even tested it! "

"Come on buddy, it works somehow. Your last also worked. "Brent said reassuringly.

Flint sighed. "Ok. Let's make the crate ready to go! "He disappeared into the stairwell to his lab.

Soon after Flint had gone away, the wheezing Earl appeared with a weakened Sam in his arms again.

Manny went to her, afraid of her constitution.

Her condition was disconcerting. Her barely sentient pulse was racing at a dangerous speed, her skin was pale as chalk. Her consciousness was very clouded, she did not even have the strength to moan.

Sam's breath was fast and very flat.

Manny held her hand and patted her belly soothingly. "Everything will be fine Sam. Hang in there! "

From outside came a sound. Even Sam rolled her eyes to see what was there.

"Flying Auto III." Was something very special. The wings were now made of tempered ultra-light chrome and platinum mixture, a nitro rocket quintupled the speed of the car.

"Let's go all aboard! Next stop: New York City!"

Manny occupied the front passenger seat as co-pilot, where Flint had specially built a second steering wheel for emergencies.

On the back seat sat Earl and Brent, who took Sam in the middle.

Sam stared with dull eyes into nothingness while she struggled cawing for breath.  
"Should we tell Tim about it yet? The fact that we fly to New York? "Earl asked cautiously.

Flint made the final launch preparations and the engine roared loudly.

"We're running out of time Earl! We need to call Dad later. Ready?"

Everyone nodded silently, as Flint almost floored the gas pedal.

While all the crew members were thrown against the headrest, the flying car raced across the street at sonic speed and shot in the cloudy night sky.

"It works." Flint just brought out yet and suddenly stopped when he saw two familiar figures in the rearview mirror.

"Barb? Steve? How the hell you come in here? "

"Steve and I were working tonight and wanted to sleep in the car that night. But if a Junior Lockwood is on the way, we do not stay in Swallow Falls, don't you Steve? ", said Barb and poked the monkey beside her.

"STEVE" he rejoiced and jumped on Barb's back.

Earl grinned mischievously. "It can't get any worse!"

"And if it will get worse!" Everyone stared at Manny in surprise, who scared studied the radar.

"We just keep on course for a perfect storm ..."

Suddenly all pinched their eyes as the car was illuminated from the first flash.

"Uh-Oh!"

Before Flint could act, another flash struck directly into the roof of the car.

Sam, previously completely apathetic wrestled with the consciousness screamed in terror at once.

It was pitch black. The material was able to ascertain the voltage, but it caused a short circuit of the headlights.

Manny operated hastily a few switches in the hope to get back power. Futile.

"We are completely disoriented without headlights in this weather. And to start now a descent over the ocean would be suicide. "

"And what shall we do now?" Barb asked desperately.

No one answered.

Before Flint or Manny could think of a reply, suddenly everyone stared surprised in the rearview mirror.

"What is ... THAT?" Brent asked excitedly.  
Two light dots, one red and one yellow came quickly approaching through the dark clouds.

"Another plane?" Flint asked frantically, while Sam threatened to faint.

"I have no idea ..." mumbled Manny stressed.

The lights came closer and hovered now next to the window.

And by the light of the next flash saw all who were these figures.

"RUDY" Flint squeaked.

"And Carla too!" Said Brent entranced, who named himself as the godfather of Rudy's oldest daughter.

She was the only one of Rudy's children, who had inherited the glow of his beak.

Rudy and Carla flew with strong wing beats past the car and clung tightly to the hood, where at last had been the headlights.

"Well. then give me some light, buddies." Snarled Flint enthusiastically, even if the two could not hear him.

But anyway; their beaks again began to glow and up brightly to shine a beam that went at least 200 yards.

"Very good guys! We can do it! ".

While Flint slowly took in height, Manny contacted the hospital in New York and Earl called Tim, who, as he told, was on the way with the boat immediately.

Everyone was staring out the window now. The streets of New York City seemed like a fire that night.

It was just after half past one as Flint and Manny went to the landing.

Flint managed to park the car just so in front of the hospital entrance (the no-stopping sign he ignored about which Earl exceptionally made no move).

The friends looked inside where some doctors come running.

"Ok. Brent, Manny and Earl. You come with Sam and me. Barb, you stay with Steve, Rudy and Carla on board. Make sure that Steve does not do anything stupid. "

"You got it boss!" Said Barb and showed a raised thumb.

Flint and Manny told the arrived doctors the situation, while Earl and Brent laid Sam on a prepared tote.

The doctor checked her vital signs quickly. Sam's eyes were closed, only her irregular shallow breathing showed that she was still alive.

The doctor took the stethoscope away. "We have to help her immediately. This is no picnic! "

Hastily the team pushed Sam in a room where she was again examined.

Blood sampling, ultrasonic, rapid infusion. Flint sat beside her on a chair and holding her hand. She was cold. Flint had trouble to suppress his panic.

Also, Manny was present, Brent and Earl waited tensely at the door.

After a quarter of an hour, the doctor looked up to announce the diagnosis.

"Dystocia. We need to act immediately. "

Flint closed his eyes. That could not be. So he had that not imagined. And Sam did not too.

Manny jumped up from his chair. "What are we waiting for? What options do we have? "

The doctor was serious. "A Caesarean section is the only way we have to save both, mother and child. But there is a big problem. "

"What problem?"

"You, Dr. Manny, have said to me that she had a lung crack seven months ago. And such a crack requires at least 15 months to fully heal. It would be a risk for a cesarean section, that the lung tears again. And that would be certain death! "

Flint's eyes widened. "We have to try. We have no other choice. "

"Ok sir, we prepare everything. However, one must supervise her lung function during the operation. "

"I take over. I have supervised her health in the whole of the last months. "Said Manny.

"Very good. In five minutes we can start. "

The doctor turned to Flint.

"Are you and your wife agree that we try it?"

His intercom crackled suddenly

"Excuse me ..." muttered the doctor, as he strained was talking to his assistants on the handset.

Flint stroked Sam on the forehead. Her eyes opened a little and still her eyes were glazed with pain.

"I'm sorry Sam. I can't let you or our child die. "He whispered.

Sam held his gaze not long. Her eyes, which went dark, closed again.

Flint kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes. We will stay this. "He said firmly.

"Thank you very much. We must begin immediately. Dr. Manny, you come with us. "

Manny and the team of doctors pushed Sam out of the room toward the operating room, while Flint dejected went out to Brent and Earl, who sat with a cold coffee in the waiting room.

"What's going on Flint?" Said Earl. "Where are Sam and Manny?"

Flint slumped beside him on a chair.

"Sam gets a caesarean section. Manny is attending. But ... she could still die. "

He buried his face in his arms.

Earl tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're exaggerating now, Flint. Regina was also a little bad, but she had get it with Cal."

Flint looked at him with dead eyes.

"No, Earl I'm not exaggerating! Her lung could tear again and that would be her certain end ... "

He fell silent just like Earl.

Brent hugged Flint painful.

"It will be all right buddy. There will be a happy ending ... "

In the operating room now everything was in full swing.

Sam was barely conscious, but the anesthesia knocked her complete out.

Now she was again there with oxygen tube in her nose and connected to all available devices.

It burst Manny's heart almost.

He sat further away from the action and oversaw the monitors for heart rate, blood pressure, respiratory rate, and lung pressure.

The values were already extremely in the basement, but on the other hand they couldn't do anything in advance.

"Manny, we need you here shortly," said the doctor.

He had already performed the cut. Manny took a swab to soak up the blood.

Now, the operation moved already within a half hour.

Manny had already taken his place on the devices again, as the excited whispers of the doctors let him sit up.

"Manny! Quick, we need a towel. "

Manny rushed to the shelf and pulled out a fresh towel from a drawer.

He had just emerged to ask what he should do now, and stopped when the doctor put him something wet in the arm.

"A girl! We have made it. "He called cheerfully.

Tears of joy shot Manny in his eyes as he wrapped the newborn close to the towel.

Flint and Sam's daughter ...

He handed the baby straight to one of the assistant, when suddenly the device began to beep.

"What the, huh?" Cried the doctor shocked, but Manny has already been there and looked frightened at the monitor.

Sam's pulse was racing dangerously high, while her blood pressure plummeted faster and the pressure on her lung increased.

"Oh my God, we must do something or she dies. But what is the reason for these values ?" The doctor panicked as he stressed took a look at the bad values.

Manny didn't know why he did that. He acted just out of instinct.

He pushed the aside.

"Let me see!"

He looked at Sam's abdominal cavity and grabbed the scalpel next to him on the tablet.

"Scissor. Sponge. Clip. "He called alternately to the assistants.

After another ten minutes Manny presented something to the doctor that made him freeze to ice.

"TWINS?!" He brought out in disbelief, "That's impossible!"

Manny smiled as he handed the little boy to the silent assistant.

"It was not impossible. On the ultrasonic maybe you couldn't see the second baby, but the lung values will definitely improve again. "

Eyes wide, the chief physician looked at the monitor.

The high pulse sank, Sam's blood and lung pressure stabilized and her chalk-white face turned back to color.

"Logical. The boy must have pressed off by its unfavorable position at the birth her diaphragm and the abdominal aorta. "Whispered the doctor. Then he knocked Manny heartily on the shoulder.

"You're a hero, Dr. Manny! You have saved these three life! "

Again, Manny thought silently for himself and smiled.

The medical team applauded and whistled loudly, and even the little ones screamed shrilly.

Manny walked over to Sam and stroked her arm. She was still anesthetized, but the effect left bit by bit.

"It's time for you to return back to the living."

Brent, Earl and Flint were still sitting in the waiting room. Flint was completely resolved, he had five times brought a cup of coffee from the vending machine in the last hour and did not drink a single.

None was feel like talking; concern for Sam had flooded their minds.

Just at that moment the door swung open and Manny stood before them.

Instant bombed the three questions at him but Manny just said, they should just come along with him.

"But it's all gone well. Sam is doing well? "Flint asked anxiously.

Manny reassured him. "She's fine. She has not woken up from the anesthesia but definitely she does, when you're there. "

Excited Flint ran after him, while Earl and Brent bet if it was a boy or a girl because Manny did not say anything about.

Sam was alone in the room on her bed. Her eyes were still closed, but breathed strongly and regularly. She also was not as pale as two hours ago.

"Sam!" Flint shouted and went to her. "Sam, can you hear me?"

"Don't scream at me like that, you fool. I hear you quite wonderful! "It croaked back unexpectedly and everyone looked at Sam in surprise, just opened her green eyes fluttering.

"Sam!" Flint joined his wife in his arms and Sam wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I had been so worried about you." Flint whispered weakly and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I have nothing more noticed." She replied and smiled.

Manny had left the room briefly and returned with Sam's daughter back in his arms.

"This was not an easy thing. But your daughter has everything arrived safely. "

Sam's eyes were big and Flint's grin matched almost no longer on his face as Manny put them her newborn daughter in the arm (who was asleep).

"A girl," exclaimed Earl thrilled "Then I won Brent. Ha! "

Brent took his defeat in stride and already wept streams from his eyes when he saw the baby.

"Oh man is that cute!"

Sam was still trying to maintain composure.

"Because it's a girl, let's call her Frances. After your mum, Flint? "

Flint said nothing. He touched the little finger of his daughter.

"What do you mean, Frannie? Do you like the name?

The answer was a strange gurgling sound that gave the small Fran from her.

"I'm going to assume that is" Yes "." He said and laughed.

"Do not forget the second." Said Manny amused and confused as all asked "The second?" he expressed Flint the twin brother of Fran in the arm.

"TWINS!" Squeaked Sam scared and let Fran almost fall in fright.

While Manny described the events of the operation, Flint decided that this little devil could be name Stanley.

"Devil? Please Flint, something like that you can't say about your son! "Sam exclaimed indignantly.

"Where he is right, he's right, Sam. Stan almost killed you. "Earl brought out still before her burst out laughing.

"You are stupid guys ..." Sam pressed close to her son and daughter.

"Then we just both won the bet, Earl." Said Brent and poked Earl in the shoulder.

"Almost looks." He grumbled.

"Manny?" Sam said loudly to make herself heard.

"Si?" Said Manny tense.

"Manny, would you like to be Frannies Godfather?"

Manny was speechless with astonishment.

"I owe you, since I have my job as a reporter, more than just my career. You saved my life on several occasions and I have never had the chance to make it ok. Therefore, you've more than earned it. "

Manny wiped a tear from his face as Sam handed him Fran, who stared at him with big round eyes.

"It would be an honor for me Sam. Thank you ... "

"And Earl, You can be the Godfather of Stan." Said Flint proud.

Earl was speechless too when Flint handed him the little Stan.

"You used to be nasty to me perhaps, maybe rightly so, but we have learned in recent years that you can only move forward together and not against each other."

Earl smiled. He pushed Brent the baby in the hand and pulled Flint in a strangling embrace, that he was blue.

At this moment the door opened and Earl let Flint going on, who went to the ground.

On the threshold stood Tim, Barb and Steve.

"Flint, Sam, how ..." he began, and broke off as he saw his grandchildren.

"Here, Dad. These are Fran and Stan. I hope you like them. "Flint gave him a child in each hand.

Tim Lockwood began to cry loudly, while Barb handed him a handkerchief.

"If your mum now would be here with us ..." he sobbed.

Sam smiled. "She is always with us. And I think she's incredibly proud of the little ones. "

Flint was happy. Happy to see his family here united. Happy, to be a father himself. Even if he did not expect twins ...

**And this is of course not the end :D**


	4. Another big Day

**Finally: Chapter 4 (*grin*)**

Ten years had passed since the night of July 4.

In these years, everything went well on Swallow Falls.

Until the Lockwood twins were no longer small and cute, but the biggest nerds on the island.

It was 6:30 when the alarm clock rang and Flint opened his eyes.

"Another big day! Get up Sam! "

Sam turned on her belly and pressed the pillow on her head.

"Come on Sam, you late riser! Today is the international junior math competition in Swallow Falls. The kids need to be ready. "Said Flint and massaged her back.

"Five more minutes ..." Sam snorted into the mattress.

"Take your time with something new after 10 years, so you greet me every morning since then."

"Five minutes and thirty seconds!"

"This does not! Ok, exceptionally, this one time. "Sighed Flint and got dressed.

Then he walked down the corridor and knocked on Stan's door.

Nothing stirred.

Now he had to resort to harsher measures again.

"Stan! Get up! Now! "

"How? What?" it came back incomprehensible.

"Your alarm clock long ago rang!"

"I am sick." Said Stan grumpy of sleep.

Flint rolled his eyes. "And what did you choose?"

"Tuberculosis."

"Against that you're vaccinated, Stan." Gave Flint back.

"Pertussis?"

"You'd hear you completely different!"

"Ebola!"

"Then we'd all be dead, you idiot!" Came it sleepily out of the room next door. "Poisoned, bled to death, scruffy and rotted! Manny has enlightened me extensively in this field."

"Thank you, Frannie," exclaimed Flint.

"Ok Dad, for today you've won ..."

"In at least ten minutes, you're down, and that's it! Frannie, where are you? "

Flint got ready for the next discussion.

"Five more minutes?" She begged through the closed door.

"The award belongs Mum, Fran!" Stan shouted through the wall.

"Do not forget Fran, today's math competition." Flint added.

Like greased lightning shot Fran out of her room.

She was still in her pajamas, her hair was disheveled, but she had her glasses already on the nose and a pile of clothes under her arms.

"I complete idiot, how could I forget?"

"Hey, you shall not curse, Frannie." Said Sam, who was now stood up.

Without another word, Fran disappeared into the bathroom.

"From whom did she have these expressions?" Sam asked amused her husband.

"Not from me, anyway." He said and hugged her.

Stan came out of his room, dragging his school bag behind him.

"I've really no idea why she's worried. With her fat brain we two have won anyway that thing."

Then he jumped down the stairs.

"So the brain she has from me and the poor eyesight from you."

Sam punched him on the arm and laughed, before both went down.

Stan was already sitting at the table and crushed his head.

"Stan, what's wrong?" Sam asked him gently.

He looked at her with his big steel-blue eyes.

"I'm so nervous that I can't even eat something."

Sam stroked his spiky brown hair.

"It'll work out, darling. You and Fran have practiced more than necessary for that. I know you can do it. "

Stan grinned at his parents.

"You look at us today if we rock the stage?"

Flint shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, today we both work at this time. But Grandpa Tim, Brent, Earl and Manny definitely come. "

"And I think that Barb, Steve and Barry come too." Sam added.

"Awesome! Hopefully Cal will then also. "

Before Stan went on, all heard a rumbling.

Fran hurried down the stairs so fast that she almost fell on the last step.

Barry jumped after her, pulling her bag behind.

"So come on, hurry," she cried loudly.

"Come on down, we still have a quarter of an hour." Stan Tried to calm his twin sister.

"I now come not down. Did you forget what day it is, you donkey? "She snapped at her brother.

"No, little sister, I have not." Stan sighed.

"Do not call me" little sister ". I'm always ten minutes older than you! "

"Wow, how outstanding ..." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Stan knew it was pointless to discuss with Fran in the morning. She had her own programmed internal alarm clock.

"I need food for my nerves now."

Fran hurried to the fridge and put her chocolate milk in the microwave.

"Don't forget Richi." Reminded Flint his rebellious daughter.

"I don't forget Richi!" exclaimed Fran outraged, while she made cornflakes with a lot of sugar and milk.

She opened the window in the kitchen and shouted, "Richi! Breakfast! "

A few seconds later, Richi the ratbird accomplished crash-landed on the sink.

He was Rudy's only son and the youngest of his litter. But he had a sharp orange beak, unlike his sisters Nera and Carla.

And he loves cornflakes…

Fran hugged her ratbird once extensively before it is looked eating over the cornflakes.

"Ok, one last time by all!" Fran emptied her bag on the table.

Fell out tons of issues of math books, out of school and out of Flint and Sam, calculator, formulary.

"So surface areas of squares, rectangles, triangles, parallelogram ..."

Stan held with both hands his ears.

"I can't hear the next ten minutes," he whined.

"I do not care." Flint gave her the chocolate milk.

Greedily she grabbed the cup and took a sip of monstrous, just to get back to spit out everything.

"OUCH, Hot!" She grimaced.

"Frannie, do not stress or you'll get a black out when it's your turn." Sam Tried to calm her down gently.

"I'll get a black out if I'm not stress! A = a ² + b ² in squares, A = gxh divided by 2 ... "she murmured.

Stan stared at her pityingly. "It's okay Fran. What you're forgetting, I could assume. "

Thankfully, Fran smiled at her brother.

"Remember, you are working as a team. So you do the thing together and not against each other." Flint warned his children.

Fran and Stan nodded resolutely and Fran grabbed her books finally on again.

"Sure thing, Dad."

Sam hugged the two. "Go on. I know that you win the thing. Goes indeed no different! "

"But remember. When you should resign for any reason: a month laboratory prohibition! "

„FLINT!"

Stan laughed while Fran turned to ice.

"Will not happen Dad! Otherwise, my invention is never done! "

She looked at the clock.

"Oh shit, we have to go. See you later Mum, see you later Dad! Love you! "

Fran gurgled down the now lukewarm milk and shouldered her bag.

"Richi, go, come on! 'The ratbird flapped after her, while Stan slammed the door.

Flint listened to 30 seconds before he dropped into a chair.

"How long this morning mood still holds on?" He yawned and laid his head on the table.

Sam brought two cups of coffee and sat down across from him.

"It will get worse, with 18 years, should have laid." She said with a smile.

"They're only just turned 10!" Wailed Flint.

Sam took his hand. "Don't panic, you got me so too. And the last 10 years yet ran well. "

Yes that's right, he thought to himself.

Fran and Stan were 10 years old since a week.

Even when the two came into the nursery was clear that they both tend toward first-class nerds.

They were quite popular in Swallow Falls, although already went off one way or another invention of Frannie and Stan backwards.

They were very passionate inventors, since Flint took they to the laboratory at 4 years for the first time.

But Fran was also very gifted in meteorology, as she had once lost in the weather Tower of Sparkswood front of the radar from her mother.

Since then, she spent her free time with learning, skating, swimming or in the laboratory or weather tower.

Visually, she was Sam very similar with the green eyes and the same orange blond hair, which she always tied together with a green hair tie.

Only her hair tips were dark brown, a few hanging naughty over her ears.

Stan was very similar to Flint, had spiky brown hair and steel-blue eyes.

He was attracted by everything that makes a lot of noise and is under great danger of explosion.

In his laboratory dungeon were tons of rockets, cannons and other weird bombs that Sam had all forbidden.

His favorite invention was the "Hair spikier", a strange chemical mixture that looks like hair gel, but hardens the hair like iron.

Nera, Carla and Richi were all fully grown.

Nera was alone around for almost half a year on a world tour, so Fran had built a tracking device for her, so the whole family could always track her routes, which now already went towards European border.

Carla was plump and greedy, just like Brent.

She mostly slept all day on his couch and spent the night in the lighthouse of Swallow Falls where she showed the ships the way with her bright and shiny beak.

Richi was a great adventurer, who spent most of the time in Fran's society.

Sometimes she took him even into the classroom.

Tim had desperately tried in recent years, to teach his grandchildren fishing, but pointless.

But Fran and Stan got him a series of new students for his fishing school. As a substitute.

The old Rufus, a regular customer of Tim's anglers Shop, had retired two years ago in the candy mountain to take on the role as a "protector" for the FLDSMDFR.

Swallow Falls was no longer just a small island hidden under the A of Atlantic.

By Flint Lockwood, the island had a little gained fame, as he had not only invented the FLDSMDFR, but with the unmasking of Live Corp. almost all of the assets of Chester V received (which were huge sums).

With the money Swallow Falls could be rehabilitated and by her father and her mother, who was decisively involved in saving the planet, Frances and Stanley Lockwood have since been the elite offspring, Swallow Falls could be proud of.

Especially today, where the two represented their school in a math competition against 166 competitors from schools all over the United States.

**Want to read something about the great math competition? Would Fran and Stan rock the stage with their "fat Brains"? Look for chapter 5 (comming soon! :D)**


	5. Rock the Stage- Part 1

**This story stakes long time, so I bring out the first part of the great math competition right now, enjoy!**

It was already light on the streets of Swallow Falls when two figures raced along the way.

"Faster Stan. Otherwise we'll be late, "cried Fran backwards.

"It's just quarter past seven." Re-voice Stan, as he pulled a large curve around a garbage can with his skateboard.

Fran had taken her waveboard; so that it was significantly faster than on foot.

Richi flew breathtaking loops around her, before he set out with a colony of ratsbirds.

"But until half past seven we have to be reported."

"We arrive on time, no panic."

The two siblings made early the streets unsafe; Fran almost rammed Rex, the Cheespider.

Rex straightened up his fries legs and roared loudly.

"I'm sorry, Rex. We are in a hurry. "Recanted Fran to the spider. And got as revenge a ton of mustard in the back.

"AH, Yuck!"

Stan choked with laughter and almost fell off his board.

"Hey, that was not nice," she protested loudly and threw the mustard on her brother.

"Let it now. We need to continue. "

The twins turned into the last street before school and Fran took a run.

"Ok, Stan. This time it will work for sure! "

"It works wh..?!"

It was already too late. With full tilt Fran hurled her board and herself at a car ramp and estimated 3 feet in the air.

Arrived at the highest point she grabbed with the hands the floodlight mast over her and turned a somersault towards the floor.

The board sailed through the air, directly to a person that walked on the street in front of the school.

"Watch out!" screamed Fran loudly who caught one and a half meters above the ground along her board and touched down on the street in front of the person.

The girl let out a short scream of fright, then she realized Fran who came to a stop two feet in front of her.

"My goodness, Fran. You've driven me almost into mush! "

"Gina," cried Fran and the two friends hugged.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to try it."

Gina shook her head and brushed her long blond hair out of her face.

"Your nerves cook because of the competition, right?"

Fran shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly ..."

"Hey Gina, have you seen Cody and Wick?" Said Stan, who was puffing up behind Fran.

Gina pointed to the door.

"I already see Wick go inside, Cody's probably with him."

"Cool, thank you!" Stan tucked his board under his arm and ran up to the school.

Only now saw Fran the many buses that were around in the parking lots.

"Are that the other students from the competition," she said uneasily.

Gina nodded. "I've already seen that go inside. The best thing is, you register now with Stan."

The friends ran quickly into the school building, where already a lot was going on.

Everywhere groups of young students had found at their age together and chatted eagerly with each other.

"This must be the others." Gina whispered as she passed the students.

Frans stomach clenched when she saw how many there were. More than 100

"Do not be afraid you will beat them all." Gina cheered her on.

Stan had already arrived at the registration, together with his best friends Cody and Wick. Frans eyes widened when she recognized the man at the table.

"Mr. Thumb! You are today referee? "She said delighted.

Mr. Thumb was thick and gray-haired and the math teacher of Fran, Stan, Gina, Wick and Cody and of course, Fran and Stan were his favorite students.

"Good morning, Little Miss Lockwood! Ready for the big prize? "Welcomed Mr. Thumb.

"Uh, yes. Sir, "stammered Fran, as she and Stan filled out the registration form.

"That's right. Your parents have already signed the rest. "

He put the forms in an envelope.

"So the following. In a quarter of an hour the contest starts. You will always start with five questions against another team. The whole thing is timed. If you win with a higher score you get into the next round. The finale is at twelve clock. "

He looked at his clock; it was now 07:50 Clock.

"Remember," he hissed at the two. "I prefer not to you, but I know that you win! Good luck, Frances and Stanley, not let me down! "

He winked, then reported to the next team.

The five friends embraced each other one last time.

"You already win the stuff, you crazy kids." Said Wick.

"You rock the stage today!" Cody added.

"And we now drumming your fans together. Have fun! "

Gina made off with Cody and Wick.

Stan took his sister by the hand. "Go Frannie. Our first opponent is the High School from Ohio. "

The siblings disappeared in the direction of the assembly hall.

**Rejoice****forward to the****continuation****  
****Greetings from****Mauritius****- ****MasterFran****:)**


	6. Rock the Stage- Part 2

**Here is Part 2 of 3, enjoy and have fun:**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, dear students. Rejoice now very much: Students Marty and Erica from Ohio and our representatives from Swallow Falls: Stanley and Frances!"

A deafening applause rang out as Fran and Stan were tuned for the first time in the eighth round.

Stan's heart was up to his neck when he saw the full auditorium.

The front ranks occupied the students of the competition, the middle ranks the students of his own school.

His face lit up when he saw Cody and Wick among his classmates. They and Gina really had drummed up a bunch of people.

Not only their class level; no, even the older students of the school came and cheering at them.

Cody, Wick and Gina lifted a long high poster: "Fran and Stan, go for Swallow Falls. We will paint your victory on all walls! "

"Look, Stan, Uncle Manny, Earl, Barb, Steve and Brent are also there," said Fran suddenly.

Stan also realized they had a couple of places occupied.  
He looked next to his godfather and his buddy Cal sitting, who enthusiastic raised his thumb.  
"Well then let's go win a contest." Said Stan tired.

"You said it, brother!"

Mr. Thumb drew some cards from an envelope.

"Dear participants. You have 30 seconds for the questions. Who knows the answer first pressed the red button and says loudly the answer. Tools such as mobile phones or calculators are prohibited, it is the disqualification. The eighth round begins ... NOW!. Lets go ! "

He changed the card and cleared his throat.

Stan chewed nervously on his nails, while Fran shuffled her feet under the table.

"The first task: The numbers 45, 176 and 1059 as Roman numerals ..."  
Students from Ohio did not even have the chance to think about an answer when Fran hit her fist on the button.  
"The answers are: XXXV, CLXXVI and MLIX" she cried loudly.

"And these answers are ... RIGHT! The first issue goes to Swallow Falls! "

The fan mile from Swallow Falls exploded in cheers and Earl and Cal whistled loudly.

"Wow, that was amazing, Fran." Stan whispered his sister and Fran blushed.  
With a gesture Mr. Thumb made again for silence.

"Question 2: What are 8.34 meters in centimeters?"  
This time, Stan was the fastest for the round.  
"834," he roared.

"And that's again ... CORRECTLY. Another point for Swallow Falls! "

The auditorium was raging and there was Steve from the back rows call, "EXCITED!"  
Luckily, the other students were informed about Steve and Barb, so that no one had to fear the talking monkeys.

Mr. Thumb clap his hands loudly.  
"This round is valid for three right questions already won as if it were the first three. So here comes the interesting question number 3! What is the area of a ... Parallelogram? "

And it was again Stan, who belted out a fraction before Ohio his fist on the button.  
"The answer ... is ...: gxh" he gasped, and all held their breath in the auditorium.  
It was very quiet.

"My dear Stan." Whispered Mr. Thumb conspiratorially. "THIS IS JUST GOT. The eighth round goes 3-0 to Swallow Falls ! "

"YEAH!" Shrieked Fran and gave her befuddled brother a friendly slap.

The students from Swallow Falls clap loudly and Marty and Erica, students from Ohio applauded.

"We are pleased to welcome Swallow Falls in the last sixteen again! We continue with Nevada against Arizona! "Announced Mr. Thumb.

Fran and Stan left slightly woozy with joy the stage where even Gina, Wick and Cody waited.

Gina wore her cheerleader outfit and danced with joy in a circle.

"I've known," she shrieked, "I know that you win the round!"

Cody and Wick stood with homemade fan t-shirts beside her.  
"Does exactly so on in the next rounds." Proudly said Wick.

"There remain so only four." Fran sighed and grinned.

"And these four you win too! Come on, we look at the display. "

Cody ran ahead in the direction of the classroom, where a large display board showing the current results.  
"Look, here we are!" Said Stan excitedly, pointing his finger at a square where SWALLOW FALLS stood.  
"The last sixteen ..." muttered Gina. "Your next opponent is Illinois, which should be very good!"  
When she saw Fran winced, she quickly added, "But not nearly as good as you."

"I think that's it." Said a voice behind her and Fran whirled around.

"Uncle Manny" she cried happily and the cameraman of her mother, she joined in his arms.  
Manny was not only a camera man but also a doctor, pilot and comedian.  
Mum had told her that Manny had saved her, Mum and Stan the life at birth.

"I filmed everything. Then I later recordings show your parents. "  
"I wish Mum and Dad were here." Stan said sadly.  
Earl had appeared behind his godson and pulled him up at his hood.

"Sam has just live broadcast and Flint still needs to help her. At least we were able to raise a replacement for Manny. "

Even Grandpa Tim and orangutan Barb tried to motivate the twins.  
"If your fish has taken the bait once, then never let go until you've caught up with the cord again ..." stuttered Tim and scratched his head.

Barb clapped her hand to her forehead.  
"Tim! Fishing. Metaphors. Are. Out. "

"Sorry, it was an attempt."  
The saving solution had finally Brent.

"Hey Stan, if you strained you now, you've earned a whole box of cookies."  
On the word "cookie" Stan was wide awake and full of adrenaline.

"Did you hear Fran? We are now making everything down. I want my cookies! "

Fran smiled. "Since we have again our old Stan."  
Cal looked at his watch. "You should return to the auditorium now. In 10 minutes you are back off buddies. "

"Cookies! Must ... have! "Stan raced like a flash back to the auditorium.  
"Then it happens now I guess." Said Earl and pushed the small Fran back towards the auditorium.

**Finally, look foward the great finale in Part 3. Comming soon- MasterFran**


	7. Rock the Stage- Part 3: The finale

**It's the final countdown for the great Math competition! Here we go:**

Stan and Fran were in the second round, in the quarterfinals and in the semifinals such on speed, that they beat their opponents with ease.

"Call this number in words: 3014509," said Mr. Thumb.  
Both Fran and Stan and the school of New Jersey racked their brains.  
"3014509, 3014509 ..." muttered Stan hectic and Fran closed her eyes for second thought.  
"Three million, three million, fourteen thousand ..." whispered Fran quietly.

Then she opened her eyes suddenly.  
"I know it!" She pressed the button quickly.  
"Three million, fourteen thousand, five hundred and nine!"

Mr. Thumb and the auditorium were jubilant loud.  
"Swallow Falls can't be beat today," he yelled into the microphone.  
"Fran and Stan win 3-1 against New Jersey!"

"GO ON, STAN!" Cal shouted from his seat call.  
Mr. Thumb paused dramatically.  
"These are the results in the following final: The Super Kids of Swallow Falls occur in the final against the hardcore mathematicians from Washington D.C.! The twins Fran and Stan against the team Phil and Sarah! "

"Who will be the best this year?" Someone shouted from the crowd.  
It was Cody who took all the attention.  
"SWALLOW FALLS! SWALLOW FALLS! SWALLOW FALLS! "Gina sang loudly and danced for joy in a circle.  
"Swallow Falls! Fran and Stan! "Agreed with each of the rest of the school.

Fran looked at her watch. It was 11:50. Only 10 minutes to the finals!  
Stan shook and disappeared behind the stage, Fran followed him unceremoniously.  
"I need to call Mum." She whimpered. "I need more motivation if I want healing come through this final."  
Stan fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"You can call from my mobile phone. I'm going briefly to Grandpa and Uncle Earl. "  
Stan ran out the door into the corridor.  
Frantic Fran looked after Sam's cell phone number and dialed it on.  
It honked a few times.  
"Sam Sparks?" Sam's voice came forward out of the receiver.

"Hey Mummy, I am." Cried Fran excitedly into the phone.  
"Frannie! Are you all and Stan well? How's the competition? "Sam asked excitedly her daughter.  
"It's all very well. Stan and I made it to the finals. We have another 6 minutes until it goes off. "

"You are great! I'll tell your dad know immediately. Keep cool, Frannie. I know you can do it. Thinking if you should lose the nerves to your invention. "  
Fran took a deep breath.  
"Sure thing, Mom. I love you. "  
"I love you too, Frannie! I'm so proud of you and Stan, he still teach my regards. Now back from the finals! Keep your chin up. "

"Thanks Mum, Bye!"  
Fran hung up and looked at the clock. They only had two minutes. And where was Stan?  
At the very moment he appeared again, with Barb in tow.  
"Barb," said Fran surprised.  
"Hi, Fran."

"Any last advice," she asked nervously.  
Barb knocked with her long ape-arms Stan on the back.  
"Phil and Sarah are you pretty evenly matched. So the finale do not take lightly. "She warned.

"Their tactics mostly consists quickly press the button and then think about the answer. Be it faster! "  
"Do they have any weakness? Something where they are not as good? " Stan hooked after.  
Barb smiled. "algebraic sign!"  
Fran was confused. "algebraic sign? How to ... "

She was interrupted by Mr. Thumb, who appeared behind the stage.  
"Lockwood Juniors, come now," he said aloud.  
Barb held up his thumb while the math teacher led the twins back to the stage.  
"I can't really be biased, but: Does it all! You really make it. "He whispered into the ear of the two.

In the auditorium now all hell broke loose. In recent rounds even more spectators had crowded into the hall.  
Fran swallowed nervously as she took her usual place on the stage.  
Phil and Sarah sat at a table opposite.  
Both were tanned and brown-haired and did get the impression that it is not a cakewalk in this final.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, dear students. There now follows the highlight of this day, this year, in this math competition: The spectacular final between Swallow Falls and Washington DC! "

The fan mile from the school bellowed loudly.  
"Then we let the finals begin in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... NOW!"  
Mr. Thumb pulled out a pair of red cards. The final questions.  
"Our first question is a word problem. I just want to know the solution. 1 kilograms of goods costing 8, 80 €. Customer 1 can give 250 g and customer 2 100 g of this product. How much money the customers pay ... together? "  
Fran was just enough to think about how much 250 and 100 grams of a kilogram were as ... Phil hit the button.  
"What the hell?" Hissed Stan. "So fast you can not count on it!"  
Even Fran had her eyes wide with disbelief that the glasses slipped almost from her nose.  
Sarah cleared her throat.

"Both customers pay together ... um ... € 3.05!"  
"That was a correct answer in record time! The first point goes to Washington D.C.! "  
The one part of the auditorium cheered, the monkeys Felser fan mile groaned in horror.  
Fran bit her lower lip. Now she must not lose her nerves.  
_Think of your__invention__, __think of your__invention_, she reminded herself.

Was it justified to think now of a flamethrower?  
"They are too good." Stan whispered frantically.  
Fran's eyes narrowed to slits and glared at her brother.  
"Not if we are better. We do not pass on Stan! We are a team, or have you forgotten what Dad told us this morning? "  
"No ..." Stan said.  
"Well, then. Then I would say ... we rock the stage! "

"But we have no music."  
"We have ... math!"  
"You say it." He growled.  
"Let's see how you come to the next question rightly. Take the number 100: 50%, 34%, 14% and 2% ... and adds together the values "!  
Fran responded immediately. She gave Washington an opportunity to think an answer and slammed her hand on the button.  
"100," she said aloud.  
"And ... SWALLOW FALLS IS BACK AT THE START! Because that is absolutely CORRECT. Now it is 1:1! "  
Stan sighed in relief and the crowd went wild.

The next question could the twins decide for themselves, but the fourth question ... again was Washington DC faster.  
The mood in the auditorium came to a head slowly while Mr. Thumb announced the following:  
"For years, there was no longer such an exciting finale as it is today in Swallow Falls ! We come to the last question. For the last task, which will decide EVERYTHING. The ultimate finale begins in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... RIGHT NOW! Our initial number: 148! Adds the number 56, it is multiplied by 2, it is divided by 4, subtracting the number 36, the new number multiplied again two, dividing it by -3, and ... last ... they divided by -2! "  
In slow motion, saw the audience as Fran and Sarah shot forward.  
It beeped loudly and gasped Mr. Thumb.  
"You've actually managed to press both at the same time the buttons. Well, your answers! "

"-22." Sarah said, and grinned.  
Fran swallowed once, then she said as loudly as she could: "22"  
There was silence. Very quiet.  
"Two similar numbers, but only one correct answer." Whispered Mr. Thumb.  
"All right, then we expect after. 148 plus 56 gives 204, 204 multiplied by 2 gives 408 If you divide 408 by 4, we get to 102, which subtracts 36 gives 66, and 66 times 2 gives 132 Dividing this number by -3 we get to -44. And finally ... we divide by -2. And only one has the sign of you interpreted correctly. Because - multiplied by - , + results. The result is: 22! SWALLOW FALLS HAS WON! "

All air went out of Stan, as Mr. Thumb the result announced. They had won.  
The crowd was now no longer tenable. All students shouted themselves hoarse and Stan fell on his sisters neck.  
"YOU did it, you did it!" He yelled in Fran's ear.  
Still completely surprised she only gave a sound.  
"The signs just ..."

Proudly wore Phil and Sarah from Washington, D.C. a large gold trophy on stage and handed it over to the lucky twins.  
"That was incredible. The cup did you really deserves. "Sarah whispered and smiled.  
Fran grinned. "You are simply great!"  
Mr. Thumb handed over the two students have a certificate that students receive at No. 2.  
Three figures climbed up on the stage. It was Gina, Cody and Wick.

"You have won, you rocked, you were stunning!" She sang in the choir.  
Even the spectacle, however, was not over.  
With a gesture made Mr. Thumb for total peace and drew one last card out of his jacket.  
"This Cup was not the only thing that win our budding talents from Swallow Falls. Because you get on top of it another award which this year is the following. "  
He took a deep breath before he exclaimed proudly.  
"A 10-day holiday for you and your family this year to ... Hawaii!"  
Stan stood there mouth open. "Holy meat ball!"

"I think he's doing, right?" Fran gasped in disbelief.  
Mr. Thumb smiled. "No, I do not Little Miss Lockwood. Now I wish you a lot of fun in your well-deserved vacation.  
"Full worn!" Gina screamed loud and the five friends were performing a little dance on stage with Phil and Sarah.  
The spectators applaud.  
"Hey Stan, we have stashed away in the breaks some candy as a surprise!"

Stan's eyes were shining. "Even chocolate cookies?"  
Cody laughed. "Brent has been everything to me laid ready. Chocolate, coconut, caramel and peanut ... "  
"I'm gone! Where have you left them? "  
"In the classroom. Wick and I hew us the until stomach is full. "  
The three boys hopped off the stage and ran through the cheering crowds to the classroom.  
Even Fran left with her trophy and Gina the stage where already at the end of her godfather Manny, Earl, Brent and the rest of her friends waited.  
Fran threw herself immediately Manny in his arms.

"You really are a genius, my little one. The most talented girl I know. "  
Fran sobbed with joy and was run over next from all the others.  
Barb picked Fran literally in the air.  
"I told you so. They have a weakness in sign! "  
"And if you were right!" Chuckled Fran.  
Earl took her straight the cup from her hand.

"I'll carry it. This thing is way too heavy for you little child. "  
"That's not true," she protested loudly.  
"Dad just wants to specify Candy Horse! Now he's a mayor and cup winner. "Cal said to her.  
"But I must bear her now!" Begged Brent.  
He grabbed Fran under the arms and put her on his shoulder.  
"I take the second portion," said Cal, and raised the laughing Gina high.  
Tim grinned broadly.  
"Oh man, Hawaii. Since you can determine good fishing ... "  
Fran turned and looked at her grandfather down (because Cal was very large).  
"So what I would rather learn about the natural and climatic conditions. And go swimming every day. And on occasion the learn to surf. "

The friends left the hall together.  
"I would now like to know what Flint and Sam say to their luck." Laughed Earl.  
"Are Mum and Dad on their way?" Fran asked hopefully.  
"Si. I just received a message from Sam that ... "said Manny.  
And he was interrupted by a terrible scream.  
Barb held her breath with shock.

"Who was that?"  
Gina's eyes widened.  
"This has sounded like Cody! What they have just hired. "  
Fran jumped from Cal's shoulders and ran in front of the classroom.  
She bounced almost with Cody and Wick together in a corner.  
"Cody, Wick, what's wrong? And where is Stan, "she said uneasily.

Somehow the two stammered an answer together.  
"Have eaten cookies ... and then he went bad ... Stan has collapsed ... in the classroom."  
Manny ran towards the door.  
"I care about him immediately!"  
He pushed the door open ... and pulled it right back to.  
"Um, it's better if you wait outside. Communicates please a teacher! Immediately! "

**Oh****, oh. ****What the hell ****happened to**** poor Stan?**** Find ****it out ****in the next chapter****! ****  
****I ****hope you've ****enjoyed the ****math ****competition****:)**


	8. Anaphylaxis genetic

**Sorry if ****you had to ****wait so long for**** the sequel. ****But now ****have fun with ****Chapter 8 ****:) :**

While in school was the bustle, Flint and Sam have made it at half past twelve from the laboratory.  
Previously, Flint had the full responsibility for the lab on Louise, because not only he but also Earl and Sam were not there.  
Now, the two rushed to school, impatient to know if their children had won the competition.  
Sam had insisted take Barry, who was now in her handbag.  
They were only a few meters away from the school as they came to meet a girl who ripped the gray eyes wide.  
Flint immediately recognized who it was.

"Gina! What are you doing here? "  
Gina spun around and seemed somehow relieved.  
"Hello, Mr. Lockwood, I was sent by Manny. I should fetch you? "  
Flint was confused.  
"Why that? And where are Fran and Stan? "  
Gina nodded toward the school.  
"Inside. Coming right along with me. "  
Sam looked questioningly at Flint, but just shrugged his shoulders.  
As the three entered the schoolhouse she was expecting a full-scale riot.  
Loud chattering pupils, teacher who tried to bring order into the crowd.  
And a familiar person who made his way through the crowd of students.

"Fran!" Sam cried happily and closed her daughter in her arms.  
"Hey, Mum." She said nervously.  
Sam let go.  
"Well, Frannie. What happened? "She sighed.  
Fran straightened her shoulders. Gina looked around nervously.  
"Let's say it how it is. I have good news and bad news. "  
"First the good news."  
Gina struggled wildly.  
"Fran and Stan have won the competition," she blurted out.  
Fran stared at her with narrowed eyes and Gina put her hands to her mouth.  
"Oh, sorry!"  
"EH CIMP!"  
Barry jumped out of Sam's handbag and threw his berry fist in the air.  
"I've known! You're crazy, both of you! "Said Flint triumphantly.  
"And where is Stan?" Sam asked.

Fran and Gina threw themselves to the nervous glances. Nobody said anything.  
"So Fran." She said sternly. "Out with the bad news. What did he do? "  
Fran bit her lower lip and sighed.  
"Ok. Come on, I ... um ...'ll show you. "  
She waved at the two of them through the crowd of students and ran with Gina along the corridor.  
Sam was as stunned.  
They left the classroom of 5b behind and took the stairs one floor down.  
Fran stood in front of a door.  
Flint's eyes widened as he read the name of the underlying space: Paramedic room.  
Gina knocked gently on the door.  
"Who's there?" Someone shouted from the room.  
"We are Cody. You can open. "  
It clacked a key in the lock and the door opened a crack on.  
Cody's red hair and his blue eyes peering out of the gap.  
"It's ok, Cody." Said Fran Exhausted. "Mum and Dad, it should perhaps now see."  
"See what?" Said Flint worried.  
Cody disappeared from the gap and threw open the door. And gave a clear view of the room.  
Tim, Earl, Cal, Barb, Steve and Manny had crowded around a table. Wick and Cody sat, red from blushing, on two chairs on the wall.  
The four adults and the ape looked at each other and gave a view of the table.

Stan lay, eyes wide open in shock and anger, on the back. And swollen as if he had been straight overrun by the Mosquitoast's.  
His swollen skin was covered in some places by red bubbles.  
"STAN" cried Sam in horror and rushed to him on the couch.  
Stan said nothing and continued to stare into space.  
"What happened to him?" Flint asked in alarm in the round.  
"Sorry, Mr. Lockwood. That's our fault. "  
The answer came unexpectedly from Cody and Wick.  
Manny spoke between pure.  
"I've already told you pequeños. That was not your fault. You could not know. "

Wick sniffed loudly.  
"We have cookies shared with him. And then he has become bad ... and then he has turned over ... and, and then his skin ... "  
He sniffed loudly and spits in Cody's shirt.  
Flint looked at him.  
"Stop trying blame you guys. If Stan is such a steadfast eating machine you can do nothing. "  
Wick giggled and stopped howling.  
Sam shook her head.  
"But what is wrong with him. Since when he tolerates no cookies? The he eats tons. "  
Barb interrupted her.  
"It was not the cookies. At least not directly. "  
She gave Sam an opened package marked with: Peanut cookies.  
Sam tried to figure it out, except that she should rather not eat it.  
Barb looked at her encouragingly.  
"And dear? Have you already added together 1 and 1? "  
Sam turned around the stomach.  
"Please do not about?"  
Manny sighed.  
"But Sam, I'm sorry. And by far more violent than with you. "  
"Peanut allergy ..."

"Si, that's what!" With these words, he grabbed another allergy injection and stabbed the needle into Stan's upper arm. Nothing happened.  
"That was the sixth injection and still no effect."  
Manny rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small black needle.  
"This is the strongest medication what I now have left. Still keep Stan! "  
Another time he stabbed with the needle and pressed the plunger down.  
All held clamped to the air.  
Suddenly Stan began to cough slightly, then grabbed his whole upper body forward and breathed frightened.  
The red spots on his arms disappeared and the swelling decreased.  
Still gasping Stan just said.  
"Buah, by a hair, I would have burst!"

"Stan!"  
Sam pulled her son so close to him that he already kicked wild soon.  
"You squeeze my lungs off!"  
"Tit for tat." Laughed and cried at the same time and let him go.  
He sat down sulkily to the table edge.  
"This is unfair! Why do I have to have a stupid allergy? "  
Flint sat down beside him.  
"But you can't do anything. The lies just in your genes. This happens not only to you and it's gonna be ok, son."  
Stan began to cry like a baby.  
"Ah, Stan." Sam said exhausted and sat down on his other side.  
He crawled onto her lap and wept inconsolably.  
Fran felt sorry for her brother, that he really had not earned.  
So it was only one salvation.

"Mum, Dad. Stan and I have forgotten what to say. "  
Her father looked at her questioningly, while the others had to grin.  
Stan stopped immediately with the blubbering and presented with Cody, Wick and Gina in a row.  
"What is it?" Sam asked curious.  
The five friends looked at each other.  
"Who says it?"  
"Do you!"  
"No you!"  
Earl slammed his mighty fist on the table.  
"So that's enough times! Flint, Sam. The twins plan to themselves and to you procrastinate to Hawaii for 10 days. "  
Flint's jaw dropped.  
"You're kidding me, Earl."  
"No, Lockwood. A police officer and mayor never lies. "  
Sam was furious.  
"AWESOME! I've been 20 years wanted to go to Hawaii! "  
Fran put on her best smile.  
"Since I'm saying. Now she smiles again as a Candy Horse, "exclaimed Cal.  
"You're crazy. Completely crazy. "Said Flint and shook his head.  
"And by whom they probably have the most?" Sam whispered mischievously in his ear.  
"Oh, stop that! You're just as crazy! "  
Stan laughed.  
"Be glad of it! Otherwise it would not be called in a few months "  
He threw himself giggling in pose.  
"Aloha Hawaii, here we come!"

**Note: ****Before we go ****to Hawaii,****yet ****comes a ****little ****bonus ****scene.****Just for fun****! ****: D****  
****Master****Fran**


	9. Bonus scene: The snail slurping contest

**Bonus Scene, takes place shortly before Hawaii Holidays.**

**A little background information: Stan challenge Flint sometime to eating competitions.**

**It's a little bit similar to Lion King 3 at this shot :D**

"Mum! Mummy where are you? "It was Saturday, 10:30 am morning while Sam researched the weather forecast for the upcoming days and she had to look up in astonishment as she saw her daughter.

Desperate, angry, but also excited and amused Fran pushed her way through the morning shift in the weather tower to come to her mum.

"What happened honey?" Sam asked worried as Fran clung to her arm and jumping up and down.

"Stan! He has Dad challenged again for eating competition, and the whole thing in ten minutes on the court.

Sam's jaw shut as she tried to process the new information.

"Please Frannie, what is it this time?"

Fran swallowed nervously before saying: "Slurp snails"

In the tower there was silence, just a droning was heard as Sam slammed her head on the work surface.

"Those big stupid fools! Come Frannie, I have to watch that. But it will end badly, I can predict to you! "

While Fran ran to the elevator, closely followed by Sam, Flinty jumped up from his workplace.

"We also go with! An eating contest between Flint and Stan is always funny to watch, especially because Stan is undefeated so far in all disciplines, with the exception of spooning peanut butter. "

Oh yeah, peanut butter wasn't a good idea.

The complete Sparkswood laboratory, meteorology and lab station, went to the old sardine place.

Meanwhile, half Swallow Falls and many of the foodimals have gathered to watch this pointless spectacle.

Sam and Fran turned the stomach when they saw the mountains of slimy green snails (it might have thousands) and Flint and Stan, sitting opposite at a long table.

In her eyes shone the addiction for the victory; both stared defiantly with mischievous grin during Earl pityingly counted down the countdown with a gun in his hand.

"I believe that this is not a good idea," whispered Fran, who had desperately clung to the jacket of her mother as the start of eating competition fell.

Greedily Stan grabbed the first snail, choking the slimy contents of the carapace down, then he slammed the empty shell in a ton and his coach Brent put thrilled a mark on a sheet of white paper.

Unimpressed Flint shuffled from his first shell and threw it with a smug look on his trimmed son into his own ton; Manny made a mark on Flint's list.

Insanely grabbed Stan equal five snails with both hands and sucked it out and threw it with a loud cry behind him as the greenish slime ran from his face.

Sam had to control herself not to vomit in the middle of the place as Flint vindictive emptied his snail shells.

At some point also appeared on Gina from the crowd and joined Sam and Fran.

"A pretty stupid idea, or Fran?" she asked carefully and Fran nodded sadly.

But at some point, she was also a little bit proud of her crazy brother.

The whole dragged on for an eternity, as the now completely dirty Stan sucked out the 600 shell and gave a loud belch himself, which probably could still hear in New York.

Full of satisfaction Stan looked grinning at his father, who brought with completely green face another snail on the table and finally ended with a final groan along with the snail to the ground without eating it.

Earl cleared his throat: "Since Flint Lockwood is now Knocked Out, the title goes with a score of 600:598 to Stanley Lockwood!"

Excited Stan jumped with a cheer and a hard round belly on the table and let himself first celebrate of Brent, who ruffled excited him the spiky hair.

"You did it buddy! You really did it!"

Other people came to congratulate Stan, but kept their distance because Stan was dripping with disgusting smelling snail slime.

His best friends Cody and Wick pelted him with his 600-eaten snail shells.

"Our new World Champion in the canteen!" they cried exited.

Also, Fran jumped up to laugh at her brother and throwing him a respectful glance.

"You stupid crazy kid!"

"You're more than just a crazy kid!" added Gina amused beside her.

Sam, meanwhile, went exhausted to Flint, who was still lying flat on his belly and face.

"I've always told you that you're shalt not be challenged by an ten year old. Just look at you…, you stinky thing! "

Flint groaned loudly. "Now I want to hear no admonitions, Sam. I just want to find a quiet place where I can vomit my soul out from my body in peace! "

Sam began to laugh inexorably.

"Do not worry Dad, someday you'll get me. But fail is and will remain fail!

"Just do not forget Stan, that in your condition you will not set a foot in the house!" Sam reminded him sharply.

"But Mum…!"

"No "But" Stan. You'll leave the bathroom today again, only if I do not smell anything more from these nasty snails!"

Brent, who had appeared behind them, laughed out loud.

"I smell better than you, buddy, in my chicken outfit!"

"You would not even be suitable as a bait, boy." Also by Tim he got off his fat.

"But my Deodorant works too. I invented it. Smells like a trash can!" said Stan hopefully.

"STAN!"

Fran, Gina, Cody and Wick imploded with laughter.

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**And now: Let's go to Hawaii! MasterFran**


	10. Fly High

**At last I****'m through with ****this chapter****, ****the next one is ****a little ****more difficult. ****But I hope ****you like it ****done :p :**

The weeks leading up to the next holiday passed in a flash.  
And so at last came the long-awaited day when the four Lockwood left for Hawaii.  
A final farewell celebration was held the night before in Sparkswood laboratory.  
For Flint it was almost embarrassing.  
"Honestly people, we are just 10 days on vacation and don't shoot us to the moon!"  
Fran and Stan still met up with their friends in the school yard to a joint meeting.  
But that was now past.  
Exactly at 4 clock in the morning the alarm rang in all rooms.  
Flint was again the first on his feet.  
This was followed by Stan, who went up and down already fidgeting with shorts, t shirt, sunglasses and bulging bag in the corridor.

"Where's Mum?" He asked his father.  
"You know the women, Stan. Have you heard Fran? "  
He shook his head.  
"Nop. No sound. "  
Flint searched his filing cabinet and pressed his son something in his hand.  
"Go to Fran and tell her: If she is not out there in 3 minutes, then you light the Celebrationator. And with my permission! "  
Stan grinned maliciously.  
"With pleasure, Dad!"  
Flint went back to bed, grabbed Sam at her ankles and pulled her out.  
She banged hard on the floor and scolded like a sparrow.  
"What is this, Flint?" She asked sleepily.  
"If you keep sleeping, we miss our flight! You've hopefully not forget, is not it? "  
"Oops! I'll be right there. "  
Within a quarter of an hour, the family sat in the car and was on his way to the small airport of Swallow Falls.  
Fran was asleep again in the meantime and hung like a sack of rice in her belt.  
Stan was on 180 with excitement, tapping wildly on his cell phone.  
Even Sam struggled with fatigue, but remained awake.  
"How long do we need again to the airport?" She yawned.  
"Thirty minutes, approximately. We have then for about an hour until departure and many hours to get to LA, "he said.  
"Thirty minutes? I'm bored to death now? Can you turn on the radio? "Stan whined.  
"Let sleep your sister, Stan."  
"Oh nightcap." He muttered irritably and nudged his twin sister with his finger, who farther slept calmly.

"After all, she does not snore. Otherwise I would have stuffed her the Celebrationator in her mouth and then ... "  
"Stan," said Flint sharp.  
Stan sighed and began to stare off into space.  
"We're almost there, darling."  
At the airport, the family was still plenty of time until departure to LA  
Fran had become awake again and sipped her brother behind her.  
The next problem arose however when checking the luggage.  
"So, their luggage and your wife are fine Mr. Lockwood. But what's wrong with yours, children? "He asked, surprised the twins.

"Have you robbed an iron mine?"  
Fran and Stan looked quickly exchanged a glance and hummed something to themselves.  
The man on duty opened with difficulty their suitcases and looking with big eyes on the content.  
Sam was furious.  
"My goodness! Fran, Stan, you can't take your whole Invention Stuff on vacation! "  
"Why?" Fran asked, a little too innocent.  
"What do you want with a flamethrower on holiday? And Stan! The cansqueezer remains as well! "  
Stan fingered disappointed his metal gloves that crush through momentum transfer all the material.  
"But without my Hairspikier I do not go to Hawaii."  
"And I will have my all-purpose knife there." Pleaded Fran and put her best puppy dog eyes on.  
Now mixed Flint be located.  
"Done. Hairspikier and all-purpose knife. But the rest remain here! Do you understand? "  
"Yes, we have Dad!"  
Flint took the rest of the stuff from the bags and handed them over to customs.  
"Here, say Earl that he pick them up and bring back to the lab."  
"I doing." The man said, giggling.

The remaining time until departure turned out to be relatively unproblematic.  
Flint telephoned, Sam was reading through a huge stack of magazines, Fran sucked on a blackberry milkshake and Stan angered the huge living tomato that had crept in the waiting room.  
Then after hours of their flight was finally called.  
"All guests of flight BT2764 to Los Angeles, please go now to gate A12."  
"Finally." Sigh Stan and let go of the poor tomato.  
Fran padded curiously through the great gate to the entrance of the aircraft.  
"This is by far cooler than a flying car." She marveled.  
The Lockwoods snaked through the ranks to their seats.  
Flint and Sam in the middle passage, Fran and Stan occupied the window seats.  
A new dispute was soon kindled and now the children beat again to the seat by the window.  
"I've got seat A, so this is my place, you cow!" Said Stan touchy.  
"The sign must also properly read around, you dumbass. That's seat B and thus my!" Fran hissed and pushed her brother away from the window.  
"But we will exchange some point, Fran," he grumbled.  
"Over my dead body!"

Flint slide exhausted into his seat and sighed.  
Sam hugged him.  
"Do not worry, the two will already have agreed."  
"How long did you say you fly to LA?"  
"About 6 hours, Flint."  
"6 HOURS, MUM?" Stan asked, horrified.  
"Only to LA" she said quietly and strapped in themselves.  
"How can I survive?"  
"Look forward, Stan." Yawned Sam and pointed at his front seat.  
"Screen! That's cool! Luckily I have mine left at customs. Ok, I take it all back again. "  
He rummaged in his backpack and pulled his headphones out of the side pocket.  
"Departed!"  
Fran looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Can we even change places that I can look at?" She begged.  
"Over my dead body." Did he give back and closed his eyes with pleasure.  
"Please, please Stan. You can but also to the window! "Begged Fran.  
"Because it's you, little sister." He chuckled.  
Fran did not quite know whether to be offended or grateful profoundly.  
"Thank you." She said simply and looked out the window.

It tooted and Fran Stan tore the headphones from his ears.  
"What's next?" She whispered.  
"Announcement from the pilot or something." He muttered.  
"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you warmly on board. My name is Carl Devereaux and I'm going to fly today from Swallow Falls to Los Angeles. We're still waiting for our permission to start. "  
"Good Morning! That is to say, "Good night, ladies and gentlemen"! "Grumbled Stan.  
"Devereaux? Is the pilot related to Earl? "Fran asked meanwhile her father.  
"Carl is his cousin." He said.  
The safety instructions rattled past them.  
Fran stared transfixed out the window while the aircraft was driving to the runway.  
It was pitch dark. She only saw the colorful lights of the headlights and the flashing of wings.  
Stan looked meanwhile after the specified life vest under his seat  
"Mum, can I take that thing? That's funny. "He called excitedly across.  
"Of course not, Stan. What if we really drown in the Atlantic? "Sam hissed.  
"I don't care ..." muttered Stan and pushed the lifejacket back under his seat.

Flint, meanwhile, made copious notes in his block.  
"Lifejackets I have to build still under my seats. And the oxygen masks also still missing. "  
Sam took his hand.  
"That time until we are home again, ok?"  
Suddenly the plane began to shake mightily, all were pressed into their seats.  
"OMG, what is that?" Fran shouted to her brother and clawing her fingernails into the armrests.  
Stan typed with one hand around on his screen.  
"We accelerate to 300 km / h to take off." Stuttered Stan.  
Suddenly, everything felt different.  
"Are we in the air?" She asked excitedly.  
"Yes we are. Why are you asking the whole time? You were often enough in Dad's flying car. "  
Fran cocked her head.  
"But never in a real airplane!"  
As you saw outside darkness still nothing, she looked at the screen of her brother. A large map of the world was mapped out and a long yellow line.  
"Our flight route. We are right here, right above Swallow Falls. "Stan said, pointing to the beginning of the line.  
"And there at the end is Los Angeles. Have fun with the 6 hours of flight time. "

Fran stretched.  
"I'll sleep for now. Wake me when something interesting happens. "She muttered, and fell asleep in her seat.  
Stan took care of his sleeping sister relatively little.  
He was not in the mood to sleep.  
He drove the first 2 hours of listening exclusively to music.  
When repeated the songs Stan was eventually boring.  
"Mum," he complained, and Sam was startled.  
"What's the matter, darling?" She asked anxiously.  
"I'm bored!"  
Sam said first nothing.  
"Then find you employment?"  
"And what?"  
"Read a book."  
"Boring."  
"Do a crossword puzzle."  
"Boring."  
"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."  
Flint gave him a stack of sheets.  
"You can Flinty's invention mend. The blueprints need to be revised. "He said.  
Pleased Stan took a pen.  
"Not boring!"  
Sam looked at her husband reproachfully.  
"How do you always do?"  
"I'm just a natural." Did he give back smiling.  
"Oh yeah?" Sam muttered, leaning against his shoulder to fall asleep again.  
More hours passed, in which Stan but eventually dozed off and now Flint was the only one who remained awake.  
While Sam warmed his shoulder, he made his first really thought about his first real vacation.  
Whether he was at all familiar with the nature of this world, when he was with his family for years already of strange vegetation, ratsbirds, talking monkey (or ape) and living food surrounded?

Actually went to the 6 hours.  
First, Sam woke up again and stretched, yawning, next woke Stan up again and looked rushed around.  
"Did I miss something?" He asked, horrified.  
"Did not you, honey. Besides, if you now look out of the window like. "  
Stan turned to the window and his mouth fell open.  
The aircraft was a secure way to the airport in LA, as the display announced and already decreased slowly.  
Leisurely it rustled through the thick clouds and Stan stared now at the brightly lit landscape of America.  
"Fran, come on, wake up," he cried, shaking his sister's shoulder.  
Fran blinked sleepily but her eyes were huge in the view from the window.  
"This is so cool." She whispered excitedly.  
It honked again and Carl's voice came from the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly at the airport of Los Angeles land. Please buckle up again. "  
Fran and Stan joined both their seatbelts and stared out the window like flies when the plane accreting landing.

**No, ****L.A**** is ****not ****the ****last stop****! ****Our ****Guys**** will switch ****again ****and then ****it's off ****to Hawaii. ****The next chapter ****is coming soon, ****you can already**** be looking forward****- MasterFran**


	11. Aloha on Hawaii

**I'm sorry if you had to wait so long for the sequel.**  
**My grandpa died a few days ago and I have needed some rest.**  
**But this chapter, I've finally made for him to the end.**

Frans breathing skipped a moment when the plane touched down at full speed on the ground.  
She was more comfortable than expected, perhaps because she was used to the bumpy landings by flying car.  
Stan sighed facilitated.  
"Finally, we are in Los Angeles. I want to get out of here finally. "  
He packed his headphones and Flintys blueprints in his backpack and squeezed out of his seat in the aisle.  
"Ouch, my butt hurts," he moaned against his sister.  
"Do not cry but let me out!" Fran replied impassively.  
Even Flint and Sam had left their seats and were together with their children pushed towards the exit of other passengers.  
When the twins left the plane, there is a large black man stood in front of the cockpit .  
"Was that Carl?" Stan asked his father.  
Flint nodded.  
"Yes Stan, he was."  
Meanwhile, Fran was talking to Sam.  
"Mom, do you think that Uncle Manny can also fly a large aircraft?"  
She had to laugh.  
"You know that your uncle practically for all occupations has a license! And he was really time co-pilot earlier before he became my cameraman. "  
Fran nodded impressed.  
She was proud to have an uncle like Manny.  
He was funny, knew a lot, and had finally saved her life ever.

"And now what, Mum?" Asked Stan.  
"What now, Flint?" Sam asked.  
"Now we go to the next gate. In 40 minutes, our next plane flying to Honolulu. "  
"What is a Honolulu?" Fran asked confused.  
Stan slapped annoyed at his head.  
"Honolulu is the capital of Hawaii! You never hear actually in geography? "  
"I've just forgotten." Defended herself.  
"And what about our luggage?" Sam asked while Flint.  
"This will be reloaded. Do not worry about it. "  
The family had to leave the lock as a growling noise sounded.  
"Can we still muster something to eat, I'm hungry," groaned Fran and holding her stomach.  
"Oh yeah! Is there a KFC here? "Said Stan, clapping his hands in delight.  
"Presented at all the time? Not that we miss our flight to Hulonulala? "Fran hooked even after.  
Flint stroked her soft hair.  
"First called the city still Honolulu and yes, there's time yet."  
He rummaged briefly in his wallet and pulled out a couple of bucks.  
"Here, this is more than enough. And do not buy bullshit! "  
"Oh, we still do not, Dad." Stan chuckled.  
Fran already ran off.  
"Then I will strike me now the belly full, then I am no longer hungry on the flight to Nuluhono."  
"HONOLULU" roared Stan and ran after her.

Flint and Sam had ordered a coffee and waited in a room.  
"This is almost worse than you and your attempts to pronounce the word FLDSMDFR." Laughed Flint suddenly going on.  
"The word you can't say yet, Flint! Why did you have your machine even call FLINDSMNFER? "  
"Because," Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super mutation dynamic food replicator "is a much too long word."  
The first ten minutes the two spent more carefree.  
As Fran and Stan still not appeared after a further quarter of an hour, Sam was getting impatient.  
"Why does it take so long?" She asked.  
"They're probably landed in the deep fryer." Gave Flint back and looked for Stan's phone number.  
After a few seconds he put his phone away.  
"Phone is made of." He said annoyed.  
"And what now? Should I proceed and they looking for? "Sam asked worried.  
She got no answer, because suddenly there came a increasingly loud hiss from the shopping mal.

A blue red lightning shot across the floor tiles, more precisely: Two small figures with Jetpack shoes.  
Stan seemed to have the shoes barely under control while Fran had her arms wrapped around his waist and her sandals left behind a decent braking track.  
Between the teeth she held two greasy paper bags.  
The boy came shortly before his parents to stop staring at him aghast.  
"Are you completely insane, Stan?" Both hissed completely disconcerted.  
Stan met once violently to the ground and brought the rocket shoes to a halt.  
"We have rushed us just a little. Is that right Fran? "Said the boy left, and his sister let him go.  
"Are not the next time a little less conspicuous?" Said Flint exhausted and pulled his daughter's bags from the mouth.  
"Yes, alright. This was an emergency. "Apologies to Stan.  
Sam looked at her watch.  
"We have to go!"

The family went to the last gate, which still separated them from their holiday destination.  
The Lockwoods went down the stairs and found themselves on the airfield again, because their last machine was a handsome propeller aircraft.  
The engines ran at full speed so Fran despite her glasses her eyes were watering.  
"On, moving finally." Shooing Stan his sister.  
He bounded up the stairs and climbed into the plane.  
There was still much smaller than the Boeing of its first flight.  
Stan was reading his ticket.  
"At last! I have the window seat, "he rejoiced and leaped to the window.  
Fran slumped in her seat next to him together, rummaged in her bag and tucked a KFC chicken leg between her teeth.  
The rest of the content they threw to her mother.  
"Here, Mum. Istill have ordered chicken wings, so it has taken so long. For Dad is still in there something. "  
"You're wonderful, Frannie!"  
Relaxed gnawed the children on their chicken bones, while the aircraft is shot with a loud roar down the runway and in a safe way to Hawaii left the airport in Los Angeles.  
Excited Fran and Stan looked out the window.  
Now that it was light, there was so much to see.  
Cities, lakes, forests and fields ...  
"And as long as we fly this time, Mum?" Stan whined again.  
Sam spat out a chicken leg.  
"A little more than five hours. Do not tell me please that you're bored again. "  
Stan shook his head.  
"Nope, I'm going to give a peep from me!"

He rummaged in his backpack and pulled out two game consoles.  
Frans eyes were as big as an owl.  
"Where did you get that?" She asked incredulously.  
Stan grinned.  
"Parting gift from Louise. One for each of us. "  
Undecided, she fingered the cable to the screen.  
"And how does that part?"  
Stan pulled the cable out of the hand and squeezed it to her forehead.  
"The console works with telepathy. You have to just think clearly your goal ahead. "  
He put a memory card into a drive.  
"We have at least one first wrestling game to try out. So go ahead! Think of just how you would attack me and finish off. "  
Incredulous, she stared at her screen, where an adolescent knight (Stan) faced of a humpbacked old nun (Fran).  
It was not long before her character was by a skilful uppercut of the knight on the ground.

"Come on, Fran! Just think about it! "Hired her twin brother to her.  
The nun was back on her feet and rocked back and forth (Fran still had no idea why she played a nun?)  
Think about it, she thought. Think.  
Fran turned out to be first with eyes closed like a Watermelophant sat on this miserable Knight and crushed him among itselves.  
"Hey, what's Fran?" Stan asked, incredulous and offended at the same time.  
She opened her eyes and looked at the game.  
Her nun stood unharmed in the ring, while Stan's character was buried under the huge Foodimal.  
"Why did you have a Watermelophanten sat on top of me?"  
Fran chuckled with delight.  
"You told me to think!"  
Game to game playing siblings and beat each other to always scurrilous ways.

Until someone from behind tapped Fran on the head.  
Startled, she tore the headset from her head in time to see how Stan toasted her nun in a toaster.  
"What is it Mum?"  
Sam pointed out the window.  
"We're here?"  
Were really over already five hours?  
Fran fell over Stan's lap and taught both eyes from the window pane.  
Her breath caught.  
Hawaii was an idyll in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.  
The high craters and mountains were lined with dense forests, high waves rushed to the sandy beach.  
Also, Stan could not turn away his eyes from the sight.  
The children strapped themselves, craning their necks to the moment of landing experience.  
A quick jerk and a squeal of tires and they were on the ground.  
On the ground of Honolulu, Hawaii.

It took barely half a day as Fran and Stan were already standing barefoot in the white sand and enjoyed it to finally be on vacation.  
A few women danced came forward and laid their flowers chains around the necks.  
Enthusiastic plucked Stan at his flowers.  
"So part of me wanted to have from time to time," he squealed happily.  
Then he held surprised .  
"But still I'm not really one of these people! Wait here shortly Fran! "  
He swished away through the dancing groups of locals.  
Fran sat down in the soft sand, made him trickle through her fingers, staring out at the raging sea.  
A few surfers hissed through the thundering waves, and she felt a twinge of jealousy.  
She had firmly resolved to stand once in those ten days on a surfboard.  
Her parents had been around for almost an hour busy to check in and to relate the room.  
Up to the first dinner in Hawaii Fran wanted to savor every cubic millimeter of this island.  
Tomorrow Fran would go with brother and parents to Honolulu, the capital of Hawaii, whose name she still could not pronounce properly .  
At the airport they had no time to look around, so she wanted to do it tomorrow.  
On the second day, she just wanted to explore the area, swim in the sea and do whatever she wanted to make sure.  
Next she and Stan had not been scheduled yet.

She heard a whistle and a laugh of others and Fran turned around.  
Strongly had to control not to laugh out loud.  
Here stood Stan, dressed with coconut shells, palm leaf skirt and floral decoration, trying to imitate the hula dancers.  
"What the hell are you doing, Stan?" Cried Fran and hopped over to him.  
Stan's steel-blue eyes sparkled to her.  
"We are on vacation. And that has to be celebrated, Fran! Even without Celebrationator! "  
He threw his arms in the air and yelled as loud as he could.  
"ALOHA ON HAWAII!"

**Yay, finally: Aloha Hawaii! Look forward Chapter 12.**


	12. A new Friend

**Chapter 12 I have made parallel to Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Finally a couple of Hawaii adventure for you! And Fran will meet someone very special:**

Fran was on the third morning traveling alone.  
She wanted to visit the coconut garden of the area today.  
In shorts, top and flip flops she made at 10 clock on the way.  
Fran had a half-mile walk on the beach until she could turn right on a path.  
Her breath caught.  
She had already seen palms and coconuts anyway at home in Foodimaljungle, but so many palms as here ...  
The fruit was hanging to the masses on the trees and out of her no one seemed to be there so early in the morning.  
A large sign now Frans had attention.  
**Coconut ****Garden ****Hawaii:****  
****Reap ****as many nuts as ****you want****.  
****Warning: ****The coconuts ****can easily fall ****from the tree and ****are very heavy.****  
****Please ****pay attention to ****other visitors.****  
****Have fun****.**

Skeptical Fran looked at one of the palm trees.  
How to get the coconuts down there now?  
She kicked violently with her foot against it.  
"OUCH!" She cursed, bouncing wildly on one leg.  
Effect: none, Pain 100%.  
It was obviously her but only one way: climbing.  
The bark offered her reasonably good grip and besides, she was anyway an ace at climbing.  
With hands and feet Fran worked inch by inch up the tree.  
When she reached the top she was in good 6 meters.  
Fran pulled vigorously with her foot and kicked the coconut.

"AHHH!" She cursed, holding her foot again.  
She tried it twice with her other foot, then finally loosened the coconut and fell down into the sand.  
"Finally." She muttered relieved.  
Fran kicked two more nuts from the tree, then she slid back down on the trunk and examined her profit.  
Fran was just about to transfer her stock as a loud "WATCH OUT!" broke the silence.  
It was already too late.  
Before Fran got the opportunity to process the warning call, something hit her with the force of a cannon ball in the middle of the back of the head.  
She heard a loud scream from far away (that was her own?), Then Fran lost consciousness.

"Hello there? Hello, You are O.K ? "  
Fran opened blinking her eyes.  
She looked blurred, her head pounded and she could not think clearly.  
"Hi there! Are you okay? "  
There was this desperate voice again and still Fran did not know where she was.  
"Oh, wait."  
She felt something on her nose and suddenly the world was sharp again.  
"What ... what's going on?" Droned Fran incomprehensible.  
She saw her now contrite Opposite: It was a boy, about her age.  
Black hair and intense hazel eyes.  
"I'm so terribly sorry, that's all my fault." He whined.

Fran was irritated, so the boy chattered on.  
"I got my coconut Drop and warned you too late. That's why you fell in the sand and fainted. "  
Fran felt for a rough bandage on her head.  
As she ran her fingers to the back of her head, she screamed .  
"You have given me a decent headshot."  
The boy blushed with self-loathing.  
"How can I make good again? If I got you smashed the skull almost with a coconut? "  
Fran giggled.  
"You've already made me a bandage. Such accidents happen. "

The boy shook his black hair and sat down beside her on the sand.  
"You can have the coconut as compensation." He said sheepishly and pushed two shells over to her.  
"You have a pretty hard head. That thing is broken on impact. What is your name? I'm Simon. Simon Jeorgney! "  
Fran shook stroked back the strawberry-blond hair and dark brown strands.  
"I'm Fran Lockwood."  
The hazel eyes were on plates.  
"Lockwood did you say? You are not by chance the daughter of the legendary Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks? "  
"Yes, I'm his daughter. And I still have a twin brother. Stan. "  
Simon clapped his hands to his mouth.  
"Your father will kill me if he finds out that I have bombarded you with a coconut."  
Fran slapped him affectionately on the shoulder.  
"Do not worry, he does not. My dad is not so bad. He has forgiven all my friends even though they had almost killed my brother. "  
"Really?, What happened," Simon asked excitedly.  
So Fran told him the complete story of the math competition.

Simon listened intently.  
"And so you are now here on Hawaii? Hard number. You really are a Superbrain! "  
Fran blushed and smiled.  
"And how come you're here?"  
Simon waved him off.  
"My father sits in the government of Florida, since I also live with him. We are now for the fourth time here on Hawaii. "  
She had to wonder. Hawaii a normal person not afforded every year.  
"And your mother and siblings?"  
"I have no siblings. Mum and Dad are divorced since I'm four. But I visit Mum at least once a week. But on Hawaii, I'm always with my dad. Mom has a fear of flying. "

"And how old are you?"  
"I'm 11. So almost a year older than you and your brother."  
"A good combination." Said Fran grinning.  
Simon grabbed the stack of coconuts.  
"Don't you think that we could eat them now," he asked with a smile.  
She clapped her hands.  
"Oh yes!" Then she paused.  
"How to get off to the milk," she asked stupidly.  
"I thought your island consists of food." Said Simon confused and amused at the same time.  
"Yes, but because coconuts are already open to all." said Fran meekly.  
The boy laughed and solved a big knife on his belt.  
"I have also get to Swallow Falls, of course, I must first talk with Dad. So: You just have to take the knife and break the shell. "

He hacked around on the hard shell and began laboriously, pieces break out.  
"Well, anyhow." He gasped, before the shell had split into two halves.  
"Here. Why not take the first one. "Said Simon and Fran expressed the shell in addition with a straw in his hands.  
A milky liquid sloshing in the bowl and Fran took a sip.  
She was sweet and tart at the same time.  
She licked her lips.  
"Mmm, tastes just as delicious as home."  
When she saw Simon looked eating still more complicated by the second coconut, she took off her shell and pulled her purpose knife from her pocket.  
"Here, Take. This make it work better."  
Fran exposing a laser cutter (function number 43 of 128) and Simon screamed in fright.

"What's that?"  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Only my purpose knife."  
He carefully took the knife and cut with a slight jerk clean by the hard shell.  
"Wow! Did you make it up yourself? "He asked enthusiastically.  
She nodded. "Has only one week used. And another two weeks to equip it with all 128 functions. "  
Simon nodded, impressed.  
"You're just like your father. He was often seen on TV. "  
Together, the children went forth over the coconut milk, then they gnawed the flesh from the shells.

With a belch Fran clapped the last coconut aside and rubbed her full belly.  
"I'm overfed." She sighed.  
"Me too." Said Simon, leaning against the palm.  
Then surprisingly squeaked a cell phone.  
Surprised Simon pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at the message.  
"This is my dad. He's waiting for me at the hotel. "He said quietly.  
"My parents also determined." Said Fran thoughtful and both got up.  
"Shall we meet here again tomorrow?" Simon asked enthusiastically. "I've got time."  
"For real? And what we want to do? "said Fran excited.  
He chuckled.  
"Everything that the island will bear. You're my friend, there we have to have a little fun. "  
Fran grinned broadly (like a Candy Horse).

"In any case. Same time and under the palm tree. "  
"All right. Until tomorrow Fran! And tell your parents that I'm sorry about your bump! "Simon shouted, then he ran towards the beach and away.  
My head?, Thought Fran and touched the back of her head.  
After all the fun with their new buddy, she had completely forgotten that it was hurting at all.

**Eagerly awaiting the next meeting of Fran and her new buddy Simon? Check back soon! MasterFran**


End file.
